


But Idiots Are't Supposed to Catch Colds

by HyperSonicMagic



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, I manage my time so well, I think I tried too hard while writing this, M/M, even more shameless fluff, finally finishing this after four months, shameless fluff, someone make me stop writing fluff, syo is very tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonicMagic/pseuds/HyperSonicMagic
Summary: Natsuki catches a cold, Syo takes the day off to take care of him.





	But Idiots Are't Supposed to Catch Colds

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in January and then got lazy for four months.

When Ai had moved into Natsuki’s and Syo’s dorm room for the Master Course, their normal beds had been switched to a set of bunk beds. After he had left, they had the option to get rid of it and have their old beds back. However, Syo liked to feel taller than Natsuki for once, as he had gotten the top bunk, so he convinced Natsuki to keep the bunk beds. Natsuki was more than okay with it, because it meant he was sleeping much closer to his adorable roommate.

Due to this, the taller blond was the one to wake up the shorter blond most mornings. If he failed to do so because he couldn’t get up, Syo would throw some of Natsuki’s stuffed animals at him until he was awake. Sometimes Natsuki could get his glasses on before opening his eyes, other times Syo caused an irritated Satsuki to throw the stuffed animals back at him. The plastic eyes and noses were rather painful.

This morning, Natsuki was the one to get up first. He stood up and peered over the wooden railing, whispering “good morning, Syo-chan.”

Syo’s eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them, mumbling “morning” as a response. Shinomiya smiled at that; he found his friend to be especially cute while sleepy. After a minute, Syo climbed down the ladder and headed over to the dresser while running a hand through his hair. Every morning, the first thing he did after getting up was put his red bobby pins in his hair. He hated not wearing them. His earrings he slept in.

Natsuki would usually follow him, excitedly talking about who knows what until one of them had to leave. Today, he was still standing by the bed, holding onto the railing with both hands while looking at Syo with half-lidded eyes. That wasn’t normal.

Kurusu noticed, looking at him in the mirror. “Hey, Natsuki, you okay?”

It took the other a moment to register Kurusu saying something, and he seemed surprised when he did. “Huh? Did you say something?”

Syo sighed and turned around, walking over to Natsuki. “Sit down on your bed.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Natsuki obeyed him and was a little surprised when the smaller one leaned forward, brushed his hair aside with one hand, and pressed his lips against Natsuki’s forehead.

“You have a fever. Lay back down.” 

“But I have work today.”

“No you don’t. You’re sick.” The smaller gently pushed the taller back, forcing him to lay down. “I’ll go tell the president that you have a fever.”

Natsuki wanted to object, wanted to say that he was fine, but his mind did feel cloudy and he did feel rather weak. His roommate quickly changed, turning back to him to say “don’t you dare move” before leaving, being careful to shut the door quietly.

Shinomiya had no intention of moving; he could barely keep his eyes open. He had nearly fallen back asleep when Syo returned. He walked over to where Natsuki was lying and helped pull the covers back over him.

Once Natsuki was settled, Syo stood back up and stretched. Natsuki managed to gather up enough strength to ask “don’t you have work today?”

Syo stopped stretching and looked to the side, embarrassed. “I had my work cancelled so I could take care of you.”

That genuinely shocked Natsuki. He knew that Syo was a very sweet and caring person deep down, but it was rare for him to show that side to anyone, let alone him. “Is it okay for you to be missing work?

“Probably not, but someone needs to take care of you and everyone else is busier than I am. I only have a couple of interviews that I can make up later.”

“Was the president okay with this?”

Syo laughed. “I didn’t give him any other option. I just walked in, said you were sick and that I was taking care of you, and then left.” He then looked at Natsuki, face a little pink. “You should go back to sleep. Your eyes are half shut.”

Shinomiya smiled and nodded, pulling the covers a little closer to him. “Thank you, Syo-chan. I really appreciate it.” 

Kurusu smiled back at him, getting a chair and pulling it over next to the bed. He reached out and lightly stroked Natsuki’s hair, who didn’t notice; he had already fallen into a deep sleep.

 

He awoke again, a few hours later, due to a fever dream turned into a nightmare. He wasn’t sure what about it scared him, didn’t remember what it was even about; all he could remember were intense colors pulsing in his mind. He struggled to sit up, the blood throbbing in his ears drowning out all other sounds, gasping for breath. A firm yet gentle hand pushed him back down, a voice saying something in a comforting tone, the words he couldn’t make out.

Natsuki laid there, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk, trying to calm his panicked breathing. The rapid beating of his pulse in his ears had subsided, and he could now make out what that comforting voice was saying. It was saying that his was okay, that it was just a dream, while a small hand stroked his hair. Those two things combined calmed him down, his mind at peace again, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Awaking a third time, he discovered Syo had left the chair next to him, nowhere to be found in the room. Natsuki managed to push himself into a sitting position, taking the damp cloth--placed there to cool him--off of his forehead. He glanced at the clock placed on the dresser, rubbing his eyes. It was later that he thought, which meant Syo had spent around four or five hours next to him. A moment later the door opened, Syo returning with a bag in his hand, surprised to see that Natsuki was up.

“Do you feel any better? You were sleeping a really long time.”

Natsuki nodded. “I do. Thanks for sitting by me that whole time, Syo-chan.”

“It wasn’t that big on a deal,” he replied, shrugging. Natsuki knew that it was a big deal, as Syo hated to stay in one place for long. He liked to be up and about, doing something active to keep his body moving. “Anyways, I got you this. You should be hungry by now.”

He set the bag down and pulled out two bottles, one of some sort of juice, the other black tea. Natsuki’s eyes lit up when he saw the tea, but was disappointed when Syo handed him a cup with the fruit juice in it instead.

“This is good for you, so drink it first. You can have the tea later.” He pushed the Piyo-chan mug into Natsuki’s hands, who reluctantly took it. The liquid was both tangy and sweet and tasted of a mixture of different fruit, which he found to be rather good. As Natsuki was sipping the juice, Syo pulled out a little carton of milk for himself and returned to the chair. He chuckled at that a little, since he knew Syo kept drinking milk because it was supposed to help you get taller. Which, obviously, didn’t work very well. Even though he was now too old to grow any more, he was in denial.

Syo noticed Natsuki’s laughter and turned bright pink, stammering “i-it’s because it tastes good, okay?”

The taller just smiled. “I wasn’t laughing at that, Syo-chan.”

Somehow, he managed to turn even pinker, now obviously very embarrassed. “A-Anyways, do you want to move to the couch so you can watch something? Otoya let me borrow that movie you wanted to see.”

The look on Natsuki’s face was more than enough of an answer. “But finish your juice first,” Syo warned. “Or no movie. Or tea.” 

He finished what remained in one gulp, handing the empty mug to Syo, who took it and set it on the table. He then helped Natsuki--who was still a bit unsteady on his feet--get up, taking his hand in his own, and carefully lead him to the couch. Once he was there, Syo got a blanket and put it over Natsuki, before washing the Piyo-chan mug and filling it with the black tea the other loved so much.

Shinomiya was so absorbed into the movie for the first fifteen minutes that he failed to notice Kurusu sitting in the other chair. “Syo-chan, do you not want to sit next to me?”

A little startled, as he was rather absorbed into the movie as well, Syo jumped in his seat and looked at Natsuki for a moment. His gaze turned to the floor as he pulled his knees closer to his chest, softly replying “but you have a cold.”

The older one pouted, lifting up the Piyo-chan plushie he had brought with him so it was eye-level. “Syo-chan doesn’t want to sit next to me because I’m sick, even though he sat next to me for a long time earlier. You don’t care though, do you, Piyo-chan? You’ll sit with me, right?”

Syo knew Natsuki was trying to guilt him into getting his way by talking to his stuffed animals. He’d done it before, many times, and it always worked, this time being no different. Without saying a word, Syo got up, moved over next to Natsuki, and crossed his arms, refusing to make eye contact.

The blanket was shifted over a bit so that he had access to some, and he accepted it, still refusing to let their eyes meet. Natsuki gave up trying, his focus returned to the movie. The heroine had started her first day as a cop, but was assigned to be a meter maid because of how small she was. Syo suddenly scooted closer, close enough for their legs to be touching, and leaned against him.

“You give in too easily, Syo-chan.”

“Shut it.”

Natsuki rested his head onto Syo’s, his cheek pressed up against his roommate’s blond hair. “You might get sick doing this, you know.”

The younger shrugged and leaned in a bit closer. “Doesn’t matter.

They stayed in the same position for the remainder of the movie, the older one falling asleep for the third time near the end. Syo just let him be; he was still sick, after all.

After the end credits had finished playing he grabbed the remote and turned the movie off. All he could now hear was silence and the taller’s faint breaths. Otoya had been right; he did enjoy that movie way more than he thought he would, despite it being a cartoon. Shortly after he had shut it off, Natsuki awoke from another fever dream, pulling away from Syo while burying his face into his hands.

Syo stood up and knelt down in front of his friend, gently pulling his hands away from his face. Tears glistened in his green eyes, soon wiped away by Syo. He gave his hands a reassuring squeeze, softly whispering “it was just a dream, you’re okay” in the same comforting tone as he did earlier.

Natsuki nodded, giving Syo’s hands a very slight squeeze in return. He then found himself being pulled into standing, while the other said “c’mon, let’s get you back in bed.”

He followed him, staring at the floor with vision blurred by tears. This dream he remembered vividly, as it was much scarier than the last, and he couldn’t seem to get it out of his mind He allowed Syo to help him lie down, pull the covers over him, and check his temperature in the same manner as he did prior to this.

“You still have a fever...” Natsuki heard him mumble, watching with tired eyes as he pulled a bottle of medicine out of a cabinet, pouring some into a tiny plastic cup. The liquid was then brought to him, along with a cup of water. He was helped be propped up, was basically fed the medicine (which was bright red and cherry flavored), and was given the water. Syo put both cups away after making sure Natsuki was lying down again, returning to the chair by his bedside.

Natsuki knew he was supposed to fall asleep again, but was too shaken up from his nightmare to be able to. The shorter one sensed this, moving from the chair into a kneeling position at the edge of the bed. He took the hand closest to him and held it, lacing their fingers together. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m right here.”

~~~~~~~

“Hey, Syo, can I have the movie ba-” The redhead stopped mid sentence after seeing that neither of the two who lived in the room were awake. The sick one was sleeping in his bed, the other partially on the floor and partially on the edge of the bed, their hands still entangled with one another.

Ren, who had decided to join Otoya, was stifling a laugh. “I had expected this to happen and I’m glad I got to see it.”

“That’s why you wanted to come with me, wasn’t it, Ren?”

“It might’ve been.

Otoya shook his head in disbelief. “Just help me find the movie before we wake them up.”

“It’s over on the table, Ikki. In plain sight.”

“Oh, it is.” He did his best to walk over and get the case, check if it was empty, and get the disc from the DVD player, all with making as little noise as possible, hurrying out of the room. 

The ginger, on the other hand, didn’t follow him out. He was looking at the sleeping pair, an idea forming in his mind. “I’ll be just a moment.”

“Ren, what are you doing?” Otoya hissed at him. “What if you wake them?”

Ignoring what the shorter boy said, Ren walked to the other side of the bed, pulling out his phone. He stood there a moment, doing something Otoya couldn’t quite see, before putting it away and walking to the desk. He then found a piece of paper and a pen, quickly writing something on a piece of paper and leaving it where the movie case had been. Only after doing those two things did he leave.

“What did you do?”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Just tell me!”

Ren sighed. His bandmate was just a bit too oblivious sometimes. “I came with you to see if I could catch them sleeping next to each other, and I had my phone out. Then I wrote something on piece of paper and left it there. You can put the rest together.”

“Wait, you didn’t....” He stopped in his tracks. “Ren, you’re horrible!” He exclaimed, realizing what Ren had been doing, running after him.

“I know I am.”

 

~~~~~~~

Not much later after the previous two had left, the remaining three members of the team had all returned from work and decided to pay Natsuki a visit, only to discover he was asleep. Neither Masato nor Tokiya paid any attention as to why Syo was next to him, holding his hand. They knew. Cecil, however paid attention, whispering about how sweet it was.

“Should we wait until after they’re awake to give him this or just leave it?” Tokiya asked Masato in a hushed voice.

“Better to leave it.”

Tokiya set the box on the table, noticing the note Ren had left. 

“Masato, how do you put up with living with someone like this?” he asked, holding up the note. Masato just looked away, saying that “he had his ways.” Only Cecil noticed that his ears turned pink. “Leave the note there though. Let Jinguji have his fun.”

Sighing, Ichinose put the note back down and walked towards the door. “If you say so. We can leave now. Come on, Cecil.” The trio left, quietly shutting the door behind them.

~~~~~~~

When one of them finally woke up, it was already late in the afternoon. The sun was beginning to cast an orange glow into the room, making things seem almost dreamlike. The blonde rubbed his eyes with his free hand, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at the other. He truly did look adorable while asleep, face more calm and innocent than it looked while he was awake. Natsuki knew he should wake Syo up, but wished he didn’t have to.

“Syo-chan, it’s time to get up.”

Syo yawned, curling his tongue inside his mouth like a cat, stretching out both arms. “You feeling better?”

Natsuki pushed himself up so he was sitting. “I do.”

The shorter one got up, releasing his hand from the taller’s, stretching out his back while saying “let me check your temperature again.” His lips pressed against Natsuki’s forehead again, briefly, one hand holding his bangs out of the way, then pulling away. “You seem to be normal now.

“You know you could just use your hand or get a thermometer, right?”

He looked at Natsuki, completely flustered, stuttering “I-I-I know that, you idiot!”

Natsuki chuckled, looking at Syo with his head tilted to the side. “But idiots aren’t supposed to catch colds, now are they, Syo-chan?”

Syo’s face turned impossibly pink, twisted into some mix of anger and embarrassment, left completely speechless. “I-I’m going to give the movie back to Otoya now. You stay here.”

He scrambled over to the DVD player, pressing the eject button, only to see the disc had been removed, along with the case from the table. Instead was a box of cookies in its place, presumably brought while they were sleeping by either Tokiya or Masato. Next to the cookies was a note.

Out of curiosity, Syo picked up the note, the curiosity quickly turning into irritation and dread as he read through it. Crumpling up the note and angrily throwing it at the ground, Syo stood there, fuming, not wanting to shout out what he was thinking.

“What’s the matter, Syo-chan?” Natsuki asked him, a little alarmed, and started getting out of bed.

“Oh, i-it’s nothing! Nothing to worry about!” Syo whipped around to face him, hiding the note with his foot.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried too hard writing this I just really really love this pairing.


End file.
